This application relates to the art of making flower arrangements and, more particularly, to novel and unique apparatus which may be used by the novice as a guide to create professional quality flower arrangements in a surprisingly short period of time.
The making of attractive flower arrangements requires the skill of assembling different types and sizes of plants and flowers typically into a container or yet other means which secure the flora together into an effective arrangement. In a typical arrangement, background foliage is desirable such as ferns or other such greenery. To create an effective arrangement, the background foliage in addition to other flowers of choice must be placed in a certain disposition and in certain amounts into the flora securing means. It is usually most desirable to create a substantially symmetrical arrangement. Unfortunately, it takes a keen eye and much experience before most persons are able to create such professional quality flower arrangements.
It is therefore a main object of the present invention to provide apparatus which assists the most inexperienced flower arranger in creating floral arrangements of varied outline and size which is of professional quality, i.e. substantially symmetrical in configuration.
It is a further object to provide flower arranging apparatus which will assist and train a person in creating a professional quality flower arrangement in a significantly short period of time.
It is another object to provide flower arranging apparatus which includes coded parts which contrast with the flora used therewith and which easily and quickly indicate to the user the different types of flora to be used with each part of the apparatus.
Other object will in part be obvious and in part appear hereinafter.